


Perchance to Dream Part 1

by Holkie



Series: Ganymede Tales [5]
Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 04:19:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10689624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holkie/pseuds/Holkie
Summary: And this is part of the reason Inquiring Mind was so short.  The Dream that Ate my Brain. It's set more in the time period of Greek myths, finally.What is unsaid in this one is that the King is Charles, he has a blond body slave by the name of Skwisgaar (who was once a prince and was war booty), and a red headed Celtic adviser.  (And seeing as I haven't mention him yet in either of the Warrior Dream stories, I guess there is at least still one to come.)Yes, the slave master is meant to be Murderface.  And the defeated king could be Selectia.Oh, while both of the dream stories so far have been Nathan's, I do have a Toki's Dream one in the works.Here is





	1. Perchance To Dream Part 1

He slipped into sleep fairly fast. He knew he was dreaming at first because he flying over a dark forest under a full moon. And, while there were the howls of wolves, it was not were-beasts below him, but a battlefield.

It was the end of the battle. The victors were hunting the last of the foe who might try to get a small bit of revenge before they were cut down themselves.

He swept down toward one such tall, armored warrior with a two-handed sword who......

....was stalking through the dark forest. He was looking for the coward of a leader, the spineless fool who thought he could beat his warriors and himself without putting his dainty, week foot directly on the field.

There was a disturbance up ahead. He crept silently, surprising for such a large man in full armor, and spotted the coward trying to mount a horse much taller than he was. But he had not a servant to help him in the middle of the forest.

"Stop right there, coward! Trying to run out on your men? Your responsibilities?"

The former leader cowered and whined on his knees, begging not to be killed. 

"Kill you? No, that is for my king to decide."

Nathan the warrior bound the leader's hands behind his back and improvised a collar and leash. He mounted the horse with ease and headed out to were his men were gathering the surrendering foes.

The next day, Nathan was at the head of a triumphant march into the capital with their prisoners. The leader's men faired better than he did. The conquered soldiers had their weapons taken away, but they marched in without bonds upon them. Their leader was as Nathan had had caught him- hands behind his back leashed, and walking behind Nathan who was riding on the horse that used to be ridden by the fallen leader.

The king was delighted with his warrior and his men. and as he knew the warrior would take rewards for his men, but not for himself, he was ready for him.

"Here, Nathan." The king handed him a pouch with something heavy in it. "I know I'll never get you to take a reward for yourself. So you are under orders to these chits. From food to new weapons, to armor or slaves, use them and the palace will pay for it."

Nathan rode to his home with his first officer. He gave orders to this officer on how the men were to be paid and what other payments and arrangements were to be made for the families of the men who would not return.

They had to slow as they rode through the slave market due to the crowds.

One about to start auction caught Nathan's eye. The slave trying to climb the stairs to the auction block was a too slim, long haired brunette, young man. He was wearing barely enough to cover himself and heavy iron cuffs, chains, and collar. His back showed marks of past and recent beatings and he looked too worn out to even climb those few steps to the block.

Matter of fact, he stumbled and the slave master/auctioneer raised his whip to beat the young man. He got one blow in and raised it again for a second, but found he could not bring down the whip.

Nathan had ridden the horse up to the auction block and grabbed the whip before it was brought down again. When the slave master complained, Nathan kicked him in his ugly face.

The warrior studied the slave for a moment as the brunette looked up through his hair with a hint of fear in his eyes. He wasn't sure how to react as no one had ever stood up for him before who wasn't a fellow slave.

Nathan pulled one of the palace chits from the pouch and tossed it down to the slave master. "I'll take him for 200 silver. Take...."

He was interrupted by the slave master. "I could get twice that!"

The warrior let the horse dance closer to the slave master, who shut up fast.

"You couldn't get 50 silver for the shape he's in! Starved and beaten like that! 150 silver. You lose 50 for lying.

"Take off his chains!"

When the slave market workers hesitated, he roared "TAKE THEM OFF!"

They moved faster then. When the young man was free, Nathan moved the horse to the block and held out his hand.

"I want you to ride in front of me so I can take a look at those wounds."

When the brunette hesitated, he asked gently, "Do you understand?"

That got a whispered "Ja" from the young man and he took the warrior's hand to swing up in front of him on the horse.

When he reached his officer again, the warrior told him to take care of the men and also make sure the palace knew of the deal for the slave- the condition he was found in and not to pay more than 150 silver for the chit.

Nathan turned the horse for home. With one hand on the reins, he pulled the young man's hair into a ponytail and flipped it over his shoulder to get a good look at his back.

"Do you speak my tongue, slave?"

"Ja, somes, understands somes." The young man replied quietly. Truth to tell, the brunette was scared of this ebony haired, large warrior in the blood stained armor.

Nathan gently checked the slave's back first. There were a number of old scars, a few partly healed wounds, and more than a few recent ones. Two were badly infected and had to cause him pain.

"I can take care of these wounds on your back when we get to my home. Though the two bad ones may hurt more and scar, they will heal."

Nathan then looked at the rub marks on the young man's neck and wrists.

"These look like they hurt but will heal fast now that those chains and collar are off..... What is your name, slave?"

"Toki, master."

They clattered into the small courtyard of the warrior's home and he called for his other slaves to care for the horse, called for food, but first a hot bath for both him and his new slave and medicine to heal wounds.

The warrior's head of house slave looked worried until he told her it was for the his new slave, Toki. Then she got mother hen over how thin he was and the wounds on his back. Toki just looked bewildered at the commotion over himself.

Nathan ordered some clean clothes for Toki. "Just a kilt for now. I don't think his back stand a tunic for awhile."

The warrior lead the slave through the house to the bath. It was a general room for washing almost everything in the house. It held a large tub meant only for people, though.

The warrior stripped off his armor and set it aside to be cleaned later. Then he peeled the leather under tunic and kilt to revel the bruises from the battle. 

The slave hung shyly back, not really sure what his role was now and secretly admiring his new master's body,

"Come on, Toki. Strip down and come take a bath. Those wounds have be cleaned."

"Is to bathe yous, master?"

Nathan laughed. "No, Toki. I can bathe myself! But I might have to wash your back."

"Yous bathe mes, master?!?" Toki seemed shocked at the idea.

"Yes, Toki, I'd bathe you. I treat my slaves better than some treat their families. And here in the house, it is just Nathan."

"Yes, master Nathan."

Nathan sighed. Toki was going to take a little work. But at least he pulled off the dirty loin cloth he had been forced to wear and got into the tub. The young man had a nice, if too slim, body.

"Relax, Toki. I don't bite unless asked."

"Yes, master Nathan."

They soaked for awhile in silence, Toki shyly watching his master. He wished it was his duty to bathe the warrior.

Nathan sat with his head back and hs eyes closed, enjoying the warmth of the water, and trying not to stare at his new slave.

The water finally cooled down and Nathan sat up and picked up the soap.

"Come on, Toki. Let's see about cleaning up your back and those wounds. Turn around."

"J-ja, master." Toki turned so his back was to Nathan. When the warrior went to move his long hair from his back, he grimanced.

"Let's start with your hair first."

Toki was surprised at how gently the large, fierce man was as he washed his hair, rinsed it, and combed it out to gather it to one side. Then the warrior's hands were bathing his back. No one had ever been so kind or gentle to the slave in his life. It was arousing him.

"There, that will help speed the healing."

Toki turned back to face Nathan. "Shall Is scrub yours backs, master? Wash yours hairs? Please, master?"

The warrior hesitated, looking at his new slave. The young man appeared a little confused, trying to understand where he stood in the warrior's life. Like he wanted to please him so he could stay in his household.

"Alright," Nathan replied. "But you don't have to do it."

"Is wish to, master."

Nathan sat on the floor of the tub while Toki remained on the bench. The slave washed and combed the tangles from the warrior's hair. Then Toki moved on to wash Nathan's neck and shoulders and down to his back.

Toki's hands felt good on the warrior's body. Most of his body relaxed into the slave's hands. the warrior was getting aroused at his touch.

The slave's hands traveled over his shoulders, down his back, and around his sides. His strokes were gentle over any bruises as he went lower to the warrior's waist and hips. It wasn't until the slave slide his hands to his thighs that the warrior stood up suddenly,

"That's enough! The water has gotten too cold." Nathan climbed out of the tub with his back to Toki.

"Did Is do somethings wrong, master?" Toki asked, slight fear in his eyes.

"No, Toki. I'm sorry if I startled you. But the water's too cool and I should take care of those two bad wounds, anyway."

The warrior dried himself off, trying to calm his arousal down, but stealing looks at his slave. The brunette had a slight erection and wasn't trying to hide it at all.

Nathan spread a towel out on a bench in the room. "Toki, lay face down here. I'll need you to be very still because I have to cut open the two bad wounds to clean out the poisons. It'll hurt but I'll be as gentle as I can."

"Ja, master. Is can stands its." Toki, still nude, lay down on the bench as Nathan turned away to pick up a small, sharp knife.

The warrior turned back and wished he had at least put on a loin cloth. The sight of Toki laying naked on the bench and his perfect ass made his cock twitch again. He heaved an inward sigh and thought 'Focus on the task at hand.'

"Toki, I'm going to have to straddle you to get at the wounds. Understand? I'll try to be as fast as I can and you will have to be as still as you can. Are you ready?"

"Ja, master." Toki grabbed the edge of the bench.

Nathan, somewhere between reluctantly and enthusiastically, swung his leg carefully over Toki's back. He stood over him, just in front of his backside, legs about hip level and his ass just brushed the upper curve of Toki's ass. He froze for a moment, distracted, before putting his right hand on the slave's back, just above the wounds,

"Toki, I'm going to cut them open now. Don't move."

Nathan cut one wound open, switched the knife to his right hand, and cut the other open. The wounds smelled bad and drained even worse. Nathan worked quickly to clean both wounds. "Toki, I'm going to put something on them to pull out the poisons. This will hurt. But you can move, yell, and curse if you want now."

He got barely a gasp out of the brunette. The warrior worked fast, cleaned off the medicine, and then put on pads with salve that would numb and heal.

Nathan moved off of the slave and got a towel to wipe off his hands and sat down on the floor next to Toki (keeping the towel on his, er, lap).  
He reached out and stroked the brunette's head.

"You did well, Toki. I've had warriors cry when they had wounds cleaned like that."

"Reallys, master?"

"Yes, you are very brave. Rest here while the medicine takes effect. Then I'll change those pads and wrap you to keep the new pads on there for the night. And then we can have dinner."

"Is don't have works to do today, master?"

"No, not today, Toki." Nathan smiled at him. "Tomorrow is soon enough."

Toki shyly smiled back as Nathan continued to stroke his hair. They relaxed in silence until Nathan got up to change the pads and had Toki sit up to wrap bandages around his ribs to hold the medicine soaked pads on there wounds on his back.

They dressed om clean loin cloths and kilts and were ready for dinner when the household slave called that the food was ready.

Toki was again surprised that Nathan are with the household slaves. This master was proving to be like nothing he had ever heard of with all the horror tales some of the other slaves he had known had told him.

After dinner, it was still too early to go to bed, so Nathan saw to his armor, cleaning and checking it for repairs. He had to give some small repairs to Toki for him to do, the poor young man looked so lost watching his master work with him doing nothing at all.

Finally, Nathan put aside the armor and rose to his feet. "Alright, Toki, time for bed."

The warrior led the way to his bed room. Just off to one side from the main bed area was an alcove, almost a small room, that was set up with a bed and a small chest. Nathan waved Toki toward it. "This is your bed, Toki."

The slave looked confused. "Mys...mys bed master? But Is thoughts...."

"Thought what, Toki?"

The slave looked as if he was gathering his nerve and looked up at his master. "Is thoughts Is be in yours beds, master."

Nathan closed his eyes and sighed. He then looked Toki in the eye. "Toki, I do not use or abuse those who look to be in trust or that I have to trust. It's not my way. Besides, you're hurt."

"Buts....buts Is thoughts yous buy mes to be yours slave. Yours personal slave." Toki looked at Nathan, pleading.

"I..." Nathan paused. "Toki, if that happens, it will because you are willing and want to be with me. Not because you are a slave and must do all I order you to do."

"But if Is is willing nows?" Toki moved close enough to Nathan that warrior felt the slave's erection and the slave felt his. He ran his hands up the warrior's chest and felt him tremble at the touch.

"Toki." Nathan said. It was almost a moan. The warrior didn't know what to do with his hands. He wanted to touch the slave. To run his hands all over him and make him moan in pleasure. "You don't know what you ask."

"Ja, Is do knows. And Is wants yous, master. Is wants yous to be my master always, everyways."

"Toki." Nathan put his hands on the slave's shoulders.

"Is knows yous wants mes." Toki leaned in and rubbed himself against the warrior. Their erections rubbing against each other sent electricity through both their bodies, making them tremble. 

"Is don't wants anyone else to make claims on mes but yous. Takes mes and makes mes yours forever, master."

Nathan moved one hand to stroke Toki's face and back into his hair. "I do want you, Toki. But I don't want to hurt you. I don't want you to regret what you do. I want you to trust me like I trust you. I want to train you to be a warrior and fight besides me. Because I want to take you with me when I go to war and I will only do that if you can fight, too."

"Is will fights for yous, master, by yours sides. Is want to be with yous in all things, master."

Nathan kissed Toki deeply, passionately. He pulled back. "Toki, if you do this, know there is no master, no slave here. Only Nathan and Toki. Do you understand?"

Toki smiled. "Even if Is wish yous to bes my master?"

Nathan caught his breath. He started at the brunette a moment before moaning, "Oh, Toki! There is a game I like to play, but I will teach you that later. When you are all healed."

"Fairs enough." Toki kissed him back. "Wheres yous want mes?"

Nathan took his hand and pulled the slave over to his own big bed, picking up a small clay jar with a stopper along the way. He placed the jar on a low table that held a small lamp by the bed and turned to Toki. He took the slave's face in his hands and kissed him again. He whispered, "Toki, anything you don't want, anything, you have the right to refuse here. Say no to anything and I will honor it."

Toki just smiled at the warrior. He put his hands on the other man's hips to unfasten his kilt and pull it off along with the loin cloth. The slave knelt and took hold of his master's cock and licked and sucked on the head. He licked down the underside and ran his tongue over the other man's balls, teasing him. He ran his tongue back up the underside again to the tip, swirling around it before he sucked it into his mouth.

The warrior groaned deeply, his head back and his eyes closed. He was trembling with the effort to control himself and not thrust into the brunette's mouth. The young man was good, but he wasn't use to the warrior's size. But he tried to take as much as he could. 

"Enough, Toki." Nathan reached down and pulled Toki to his feet. "I want to make you feel good."

Toki smiled at Nathan as he took off his own kilt and loin cloth. The warrior kissed the slave again before picking up the clay jar again. He sat down on the bed and opened the jar. 

"Toki, this is special oil that will make things easier." Nathan poured some oil out onto his hand and spread on his erection. "Sit next to me on the bed and I'll get you ready for me."

"Yes, master Nathan." He climbed onto the bed and sat facing him.

Nathan poured a little more of the oil on his hand. He leaned forward and spread Toki's legs apart. The warrior ran his fingers around the puckered hole and then slipped one finger into the slave. Toki gasped and writhed at his master's touch. The warrior teased another finger into the brunette and made him moan in pleasure again and again. He slide a third finger in and stretched him more before pulling his hand away and laying down on the bed.

"Toki, to make sure I don't hurt you, you are going to ride me. Do you understand?"

"Ja, master." Toki carefully straddled Nathan on his knees over the other's cock. He leaned forward on his hands to brace himself.

Nathan took his cock in his hand and positioned it at Toki's entrance and put his free hand on the slave's hip to help him slide onto the warrior's huge erection. The slave mewed in pleasure and pain. Nathan, his eyes hazy with lust, watched the brunette's face as he started to rock hips in a slow rhythm.

"Mmaster! Nnnathan! Yous feel so goods!" Toki moaned.

The warrior groaned in a deep rumble. "So tight! Toki, you feel so gooood! I want to go faster!"

"Ja, master! Takes your pleasures from mes!"

"Ah, but I don't take without giving, too, my slave!" Nathan moved one hand from Toki's hip to his cock and squeezed it firmly before stroking it in rhythm to his thrusts.

Toki whimpered with the sensations from Nathan. He bucked his onto his cock and into his hand, then pulling up and away in faster and faster rhythm. 

"Oh, gods! Master! Sooo goods! Takes mes harder! Makes mes yours forevers!"

Nathan moaned again and again. "Aahh, Toki! My slave! Mine, you're mine, all mine! Forever. Come for me, my slave!"

Toki shivered with a suppressed moan. He whispered "Yes, master! Is close, so close! Is comes for yous!"

"Come for me and I'll come for you! Toki, you are mine forever! And I am yours forever!"

"Yes, MASTER!" Toki came hard all over Nathan's hand and chest. He bucked his hips harder to give his master pleasure, too.

Nathan watched Toki's eyes as he came. Feeling the slave's body tighten around him brought him over the edge and he came deep into the other, crying out his name.

They panted as they came down from their orgasms, Nathan buried deep in his slave, Toki balanced on his trembling arms above his master. The slave finally lifted himself off of his master and collapsed on the bed beside him.

"Master, dis Is do goods? Did Is please yous?"

"Ah, yes, my slave, more than you know. And what did I tell you about Nathan and Toki?"

Toki smiled shyly at his master. "But yous forgets its, too."

"I guess I did. Maybe we need to do this until we both remember it." Nathan stroked brown hair from his slave's sweaty forehead. "And did I please you, my slave?"

"Ja, my master, yous did so much."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

tbc


	2. Perchance To Dream Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is part de second of Nathan's dream. There will be another story set in this dream later.

Weeks passed and Toki got stronger and put on weight. He was still slim but he had muscles now. And Nathan had started teaching him to fight. The slave was fast becoming a decent swordsman.'

Nathan was riding home from his morning's errands and meetings. Tomorrow he and Toki would start teaching the new class of fighters, recruits for the army, and just young men sent by their families to learn to handle a sword. The warrior carried two packages, both gifts for Toki. One was for fun and the other, well, it was necessary and practical, but something he wished he did not have to give to the brunette.

The warrior arrived home and handed off the horse to a slave and strode through the house. He passed through the bedroom and tossed one of the packages on the bed. The other he carried out to the back of the house where Toki was running through sword exercises. He just watched the slave move with grace.

Toki used a training sword, metal and weighted heavier than he would use in battle. Nathan believed that one should train with heavier weapons than one would use normally so that when one had to fight, one would swing harder, faster, and last longer in battle if one's muscles were stronger than needed.

Toki move fluidly, fast, and as perfectly as one could get through the exercises. Nathan loved to watch him. The brunette reached the end of the routine and was about to start it again when Nathan called out "That was perfect, Toki! You don't need to work any more today."

The slave blushed and turned toward Nathan. "Thanks yous, master. Is wants to be de best for yous."

Toki peeled off the padded leather practice armor. He dipped some water out of a large jar and poured it over his head to cool down.

Nathan sat down on the bench, waiting for Toki to join him. "I have something for you."

"Whats, master?"

Nathan pulled the item out of it's wrappings. It was a collar, but it was more than a normal slave collar, even if it did have Nathan's symbol of a wild cat with green stones for eyes. "This is your warrior's collar. It's still marks you as my slave, but it will protect you in battle, too. It's more like armor than a slave's collar. Let's see if it will fit."

Nathan opened it and placed it on Toki's neck. He showed him the clasp on the left side and explained that the leather and cloth padding in it could be adjusted until it fit comfortably.

Toki was comfortable with the collar and got up to admire it in the reflection in the water jar. But Nathan seemed bothered by it.

"Toki, I wish you didn't have to wear that. I wish you could walk free."

The slave came back to sit beside the warrior and took off the collar. "Buts, master, Is like being yours. No ones can takes mes away from yous. Yous is the best things to happens to mes. Is wants to stay yours forevers."

Nathan smiled at him and kissed the brunette lightly. "You're all sweaty. You need a bath."

Toki sniffed. "Ja, and yous smell of horse. Takes one with mes, master?"

"Rude slave." Nathan grinned at him.

The sun moved closer to setting as they bathed each other. They ate dinner after their bath and then talked over the lessons they would teach the next day, Nathan was going to have Toki start teaching with the youngest students with strength endurance lessons. Later in the day, he would become a student again with the older young men.

Nathan stretched and sighed. "Time for bed, slave. I have a few more gifts for you,"

"Oh, reallys, master?" Toki grinned at him.

The warrior led the way back to the bedroom, sat on the bed, and picked up the package he dropped on there earlier. He patted the bed beside himself, and waited until the slave sat next to him to hand him the package.

Toki opened the package and inside was another collar and cuffs to match. But they weren't the usual slave 'jewelry'. They echoed a set of collar and cuffs Nathan wore for fancy occasions- gold with gems.

Nathan looked at Toki a little shyly. "You can wear them out with me if I have to go to some important event and I can bring my personal slave. But they are meant for here. They are part of that, er, game I mentioned."

"Is was wonderings when yous mention dat agains." Toki said. "Whats wes do with dem?"

"Well, they have these loops here." Nathan showed him the small rings on the cuffs. "Mine have them, too, I can thread a leather cord through them and tie you up or you can tie me up."

"Waits, whats? Is tie yous up?" Toki was startled.

"Yes, Toki, if you want it, I'll be your slave. Or you can stage a 'rebellion' and take me prisoner." The warrior's voice was a low rumble. "I'd like that some time. Would you want to do that tonight?"

"Is.... Is... don't knows. Is thinks..... Is gots to thinks on dat."

"Fair enough. That is a big thing to give to you. But I would like you to think on it and let me know if you would want to do that." Nathan kissed his slave. "I trust you that much."

"Is..." Toki thought a moment. "Reallys, master? Yous would let mes ties yous up?"

"Yes, Toki. I am yours as much as you are mine."

Toki kissed his master. "Thanks yous, master, but Is thinks Is be de slave tonights. Until Is gets use to da other ways."

"Alright, my slave." Nathan took the cuffs and put them on Toki and then put the collar on him. He then got up and pulled out his matching collar and cuffs and put them on before undressing.

Toki undressed while waiting for the warrior. He watched the ebony haired man undress and thoughts of the brunette tying him up and taking him prisoner started to flit through his mind. It was arousing him, but he wasn't quite ready to do it. Instead, as Nathan moved back to the bed, Toki held out his wrists toward the warrior.

Nathan took the slave's wrists in his hands. "Are you sure about this, Toki? I would willing be your slave here."

"Ja, master. Is wants to be yours tonight. Maybe tomorrow nights wes do da other."

The warrior kissed his slave before threading a leather strip between the wrist cuffs and tying his hands together. He told him to get on the bed and get comfortable. Nathan then tied Toki's hands to a ring in the wall above the bed, loose enough that he could roll around, but he couldn't get free.

Nathan got on the bed and straddled his slave. He ran his hands over the brunette's chest and arms, then to his shoulders and neck. He bent down face to face to the bound man.

"Remember what I do to you. I might want you to do the same to me when you 'rebel'." The warrior kissed the slave deeply, his tongue sliding into the other's mouth. He teased with his tongue and sucked on the slave's lower lip. He kissed down his jaw to his neck, sucking and nipping on sensitive skin.

Toki moaned loudly. A shiver ran along his spine as Nathan ran his hands in firm strokes along his chest, moving down his body to his waist. His mouth followed, nipping here and there and kissing in between. He paused and sucked on the bound man's nipples, until he mewed and writhed beneath him.

Nathan placed his hands on the bed on either side of Toki's hips and leaned his weight on them to slide his legs down either side of the slave's legs, When he was settled again, he kissed down the slave's torso to his groin. He kissed all around the brunette's cock, along his hips to his thighs and back up again and again. His head and his hair would brush the other's cock teasingly.

"P..please, master!" Toki moaned.

Nathan grinned. "Please what, slave?" He kissed close to the base of his cock and then licked along the topside of the length.

The bound man moaned again and arched his back. "Pppllease, master! Takes your pleasures! Is wants to please yous."

The warrior said nothing but continued licking and teasing the slave's cock. He ran his tongue along the underside, pulling mews and whimpers from his slave that made him harder,

Finally, he pulled away to and shifted Toki to lay on his right side. Nathan then got off the bed to get the special oil and spread some on his erection. He got on the bed behind the bound man. He ran his hands over the other's left leg and thigh and lifted it gently up to his chest and shoulder.

"Is this comfortable, Toki?"

"Ja, master. Is like its."

Nathan shifted a bit more so he straddled Toki's right leg on the bed. He reached down with his oil slicked left hand and teased the other's entry. He teased and stroked until the slave was ready for him. The warrior pushed slowly into his slave.

"Aaaah! Ja, master!!! Yous feels so goods! Aaaaahh! Master, harder! Please!"

The warrior smiled wickedly. "Oh, demanding things from your master, slave?" He picked up his pace only a little as he pulled out and thrust back in.

"Nooo nooo, master! Takes yours pleasures from mes! Please! Dos what yous wnats to mes!" Toki moaned. "Buts... buts please touch mes, too.... please."

"Ah, am I neglecting my slave? That's not right." Nathan's voice was rough and his breathing ragged.

He reached down with his free left hand (his right was holding onto the brunette's thigh upon his chest) and took the slave's erection and stroked it, matching his trusts into the bound man. The cries and moans from the slave sent shivers down his body. It made him thrust harder and faster into him.

"Oh, Toki, you feel so good! Do I feel good to you? I want to please you!" Nathan looked down at his slave with lust hazed eyes.

The slave's eyes were half closed as he stared back at his master. He was panting and mewling with each thrust into him and was trying to find a way thrust back with the other's rhythm.. But the way he was position made it hard to move. All he could do was receive pleasure from his master. And he was rolling fast to his edge.

"Master! Is so clooose! Is can't hold ons!"

"Then, come for me, my slave! Come for me." Nathan was getting close himself. He wanted to feel Toki tighten around him before he came himself. "Come for me, Toki, please come for me!"

Trembling, Toki screamed as he came, "JA, MASTER!", his come spurting out over Nathan's hand.

Nathan came hard deep in Toki, tossing his head back with a howl. He shuddered through the last of his orgasm, gasping out "Toki!"

The warrior came slowly back to reality, stroking the slave's thigh that he held against his chest. He then carefully lowered the brunette's leg back down to the bed as he pulled out of him. He ran his hands over the bound man's thigh, hip, and up to his chest as he lay down behind him. Nathan then ran his hands up Toki's arms to release him from the ring on the wall and untie his cuffs and pull the leather strap free.

"Toki, that was wonderful." Nathan kissed his shoulder as he stroked the other man's chest and stomach. 

"Yous makes mes feel so good, mas....Nathan." Toki turned his face as much as he could toward the ebony haired man.

Nathan smiled at him again and kissed his cheek. Both men drifted off to sleep.

A couple of hours later, Toki woke up as nature called. He got out of bed to take care of it and wash himself a bit. He walked back to the bedroom to see Nathan sprawled out over the bed, his arms above his head. The slave stopped to stare at him like that in the darkness of the room.

Toki started at him, thinking of what he said earlier in the evening. About Nathan being his slave and him his master. A shiver ran though his body and his cock twitched at the thought. Did he dare? Toki saw the leather strip on the table by the bed, along with the jar of oil.

Toki padded silently over to the bed and looked down at his.....master?...slave? He did want to....take him like he took him.

He had been given permission, hadn't he? Even was asked to do it. Dare he?

The brunette reached for the leather strip and took it up, Nathan's wrists were almost together. Almost like being tied together. Toki licked his lips with the thought. His cock was almost fully erect from starting at Nathan, lying there....looking tied up.

Toki threaded the leather strip through the ring on one of the cuffs Nathan wore, He held his breath and paused. When there was no response from the sleeping man, he carefully thread it through the ring on the second cuff. He was about to pull it tight and tie it together when he noticed one open green eye watching him.

The slave jumped back, startled. "Mmmmaster! Is..."

"Doing what is your right, master." Nathan replied, holding out his wrists to Toki, the leather strip still threaded through the rings.

Toki started wide eyed at the man in the bed.

"Toki, I said you could do this. I want you to do this. I trust you, master."

Toki stepped back to bed and hesitantly took the leather strip in hand. He looked at Nathan again.

"Please, Toki. I really do want this. Specially from you. It's alright, really....master." Nathan's green eyes pleaded with the brunette's blue eyes.

Toki tied the leather on the cuffs. "Alrights.....slave."

He tied the loose end of the strip to the same ring on the wall Nathan had tied him to earlier in the evening.

Toki stared down at his 'captive' master, no, slave. It was exciting and confusing at the same time. But... dear gods, Nathan looked delicious like that. So sexy, so ....aroused.

"How do you want me, master?" Nathan purred.

"Whats?"

"Would you like me to do this?" Nathan pulled his legs up with his knees in the air while he lay on his back. "Please, master! I want you inside me."

"Ah, ja, slave. Is wants yous so much."

Toki took the oil jar and poured some out on his hand. He stroked the oil on his cock. Then he climbed back on the bed and got between Nathan's legs. He stroked a finger into Nathan's entrance like he had done for him countless times. He tried to remember how to bring pleasure to his 'slave'. It was different from this point of view. But he must be doing it right because Nathan moaned deeply and bucked his hips onto his hand as he stroked another finger and then a third into him.

"Is dis good, slave? Is dis what yous wants?"

'Yesss, master!" The green eyed man moaned, staring him. "Please, more, master! I want you!"

"Alrights, slave." Toki was getting bolder. He pulled his fingers from his slave and put his cock in place. WIth a tremble, he pushed into the bound man with a swift thrust.

"Oh, mys gods! Yous feels soo good, Nathan! Is did how yous feels when yous takes mes?" Toki moaned He leaned over the bound man on his hands, staring into his green eyes.

"Yes, master." Nathan panted "Oh, please master, take me hard! Please!"

Toki smiled at him and kissed him as he began to pump into his slave, gathering speed and force with each stroke. He kissed down to nuzzle the other man's neck.

Nathan moaned and bucked his hips in rhythm with Toki's thrusts, wanting more. "Yes! Oh, Toki! My master! I'm yours! All yours!"

"Mines... all mines..." Toki moaned. "My slave, mines."

Toki took Nathan's cock in his hand and stroked him hard. His slave moaned and writhed from the sensations. "Ooooh, master! Yes, master"

"Comes for mes, slave, comes for mes!"

Nathan wrapped his legs around Toki's waist, He was trembling, almost to his edge. "Master, so close, master. I... I... MASTER!"

The bound man hugged Toki tight to him with his legs, coming hard between them, spattering both their chests and Toki's hand,

The brunette was driven to his peak from the other's body tightening around him and making him come inside him. Toki collapsed on top of Nathan, completely overwhelmed from the sensations and panting heavily.

Toki pulled out of Nathan and then released his arms from the wall, untying the strap from the cuffs. Nathan wrapped his arms around Toki and kissed him deeply.

Pulling back from the kiss, Toki panted "Sla...mas... Nathan, is dats what it is likes every times? Is dat whats Is do to yous every times?"

"Yes, Toki, my slave, my master. Every time. I wanted you to know that. I wanted to share that with you." Nathan kissed him gently and brushed brown hair from his face.

Toki reached up and touched his face. "Ja, my master, my slave."

"My dear sweet master......"

".....my slave..."

He woke with a start, with a spurt. Oh, hell, he was going to have to change the sheets. Damn, that dream had been intense. He was going to have to go looking for that 'jewelry' wasn't he? And it had to be that painting that was haunting him.

He sighed and got up to change the sheets and put the used ones in the laundry.

He got back into bed and settled back down to try to get back to sleep. All he knew was that young man was going to be surprised when he finally got home......


End file.
